Wheel of the World
by desired-moonlight
Summary: When a fire brushes the earth, beneath the ash is new life. The world keeps turning, it's the wheel of the world. A song fic by the song "Wheel of the World" by Carrie Underwood. A fitting song for this masterpiece of an anime.


**Wheel of the World**

_**Love goes out, out like a light**_

_**Out like a flame, and you can't find it anymore**_

_**Just when you think it's lost in the rain**_

_**It comes back knocking at your door**_

"Benvolio!"

Cordelia cries as her small feet take quick steps towards the study. Rudely opening the door, the spirited woman set her fiery brown eyes on her husbands.

"Not again," the chair scrapes against the floor, "it never ends."

With a shake of her head, Cordelia's worried frown turns to a smile and she whispers, "I'm glad it doesn't" and with that she sighs.

She lightly rests her hand against the oak desk and looks out through the stain glass window.

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

_**And around**_

Soft giggles mixed with the light rustles of leaves is heard in a quite, peaceful meadow, as iris petals float upon the wind.

A small little girl no older than ten grabs handfuls of the white flowers surrounding her. She had gone further than she was told to go again but the wind almost called to her. A soft voice that felt warm like the sun, like her mother's hug or her father's kiss.

"Come Paris," she reaches out to grab the mane of the white foal following her, "I see that tree you know that pretty one with all those red and white flowers!"

Knickers follow the giggles as the two make their way through the field of iris',

_**God put us here on this carnival ride**_

_**We close our eyesNever knowing where it will take us next**_

_**Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath**_

Racing around the corner Benvolio was too distracted to notice the two bodies also making their way around the corner. A resounding smack echoed the brick walls, followed by a hearty laugh.

"What a surprise."

A handsome man with blonde hair muttered amusingly as he watches his two companions struggle to get up.

With a smirk he does not help the two and instead lets them struggle to detach themselves from each other's limbs.

The larger man on the ground, with brown hair and a scar across his right eye grunts and curses under his breathe. Muttering about no good noble boys never changing.

Cheeks red, Benvolio just chuckles nervously as his thoughts are momentarily forgotten.

"Sorry, I guess things don't really change" he smiles but slowly it turns to a frown as he remembers his original quest.

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**It can change your life**_

_**And it never even slows downIt's the wheel of the world**_

_**I don't know what it is**_

_**I'm flying high**_

_**Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down**_

_**Life keeps on moving anyway**_

The grass is green and high, so high that the black haired, blue eyed man had almost missed the chestnut Ryuba sleeping heavily underneath the large tree in the middle of the field. Walking slowly towards the white stallion standing over his mare he raises his hand as he strokes the muscular neck.

The past holds this man down, not with chains but with fraying ropes for his sins and fears are slowly ebbing away one piece at a time. Eyes closed he thinks about the two that had set him free.

Ceilo, the large white steed just rest his head against the man's chest in a moment of understanding. He too misses his brother and the handkerchief girl who risked so much.

_**It's the wheel of the world**_

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

_**It's the wheel of the worldIt's the wheel of the world turning around**_

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

"You lost her again," the blonde stranger says as he shakes his head.

Curio the scared man sighs and holds his head in his calloused hands.

"Francisco," he sighs, "Why is this so familiar?"

With a large laugh the blonde man slaps both men on the back.

"Cheer up, We'll just go ahead and meet up with Antonio, Conrad, Tybalt and the others. We'll find her."

_**It can open your heart**_

_**It can break you apart**_

_**And it never even slows down**_

"Oh Paris, it's beautiful."

The young girl whispers as her hand rubs the fluff of a forelock on the young foals head.

Her other hand softly holds the white iris she had picked earlier from the previous field.

With a quick glance at her companion, a laugh escapes her lips as she picks up her dress and runs to the base of the tree. The sun glitters and smiles down on her as the wind almost pushes her towards her destination. Eyes on nothing but the tree ahead she does not catch the lifted root and falls down to her now scraped knees, hands gripping the soil, tears gathering at her eyes.

"Hey!"

Her head whips around and her eyes go wide.

A boy about her age runs up to her with hair so black it glitters blue in the sunlight. Hand reaching down he asked if she's alright.

Holding back the tears she mutters a yes quietly. Looking down the boy notices the girl had dropped her flower.

Bending down he clutches the delicate flower, he raises his head slowly.

As if looking at the girl with a new light he realizes her hair looks like fire in the light and her copper eyes glitter with unshead tears, his heart flutters faster.

"Is this yours?" he whispers, his cheeks blushing red.

She gently takes it from his hand, slightly brushing against it.

Now her own cheeks match his.

"Yes, thank you."

With a grin so wide on his face he asks for a name when a voice suddenly shouts over the breeze,

"JULIET!"

They both turn to the voice as a group of men stop in their tracks.

A warm breezes whips by the children, whipping petals of iris and wild roses around them. The sun sparkles between the leaves and the tree appears to be alive. The blue haired boy with an iris in his hand and a red haired girl stare back with wide, surprised eyes.

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_

The group of men are speechless, but nonetheless a deep chuckle escapes the lips of an older gentleman. He glances at the father of the child and all the men who protect and cherish her.

His head turn backs toward the two children beneath the tree and whispers,

"_**It's the wheel of the world turning around**_,"

Blinking back the tears he takes the first step.

_**And around.**_

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

I had just finished watching one of the most beautiful animes ever! It touched my heart and brought tears to my eyes. Soon after I listened to this song and the song fic came to me. Romeo x Juliet is an inspiration and I feel almost honoured to have been able to right this and only wish I could've own this. My writing is in no comparison the original piece of art.

Until again,

**Desired-Moonlight**


End file.
